Payper N. Penitentiary
|Shards = }} Payper N. Penitentiary is a prison. It houses many fairytale creatures like the easter bunny, tooth fairy, and werewolf. This is also where the player can find Maxwell's brother, Bruiser. NPCs and objects present: Sniper, Rifle, Crusader, Villain, Boss, Dark Knight, Sword, Table, Cake, Chef, Switch (3x), Steel Door (3x), Bruiser, Gnome, Easter Bunny, Stool, Egg, Werewolf, Tooth Fairy, Santa, Princess, Rogue. Starite Shards Blending In, Breaking Out! Problem: Give me something to blend into the environment and make my escape! Solution: Give the Crusader an Invisibility Cloak or give the adjective invisible. Evil Loves Company! Problem: All super villains have an evil animal companion! I need one! Solution: Give the villain a Dog or a Hamster. Dream Job! Problem: We need someone who would want to watch these televisions all day! Solution:'''Give the boss a Teenager or a Nerd. '''Enlightening a Knight! Problem: I want to talk to someone who will help me down the righteous path! Solution: Give the Dark Knight a Priest or a Cleric. Tasty Escape! This Starite Shard unlocks Bruiser Problem: Conceal something in my cake to help my friend burrow through the prison walls! Solution: Place a Shovel or Drill in the chef's cake. Far From Gnome! Problem: Show me something from the yard I was stolen from! Solution: Give the Gnome Grass or a Garden Gnome Splash of Color! Problem: Living here hinders my creativity! Help me paint this egg! Solution: Give the egg an adjective like Rainbow Werewolf Fang! Problem: I want a fang from that werewolf! Solution: Give the werewolf a Jawbreaker or give the tooth fairy some Pliers, or spawn a dentist. Starving Santa! Problem: This prison food does not follow my strict fattening diet! Solution: Give Santa a Cookie or give him a candy bar. The Princess and the Prison! Problem: Help bridge the gap between the princess and me! Solution: Give the rogue a ladder or a rope. Basic Necessities! Problem: These watch towers don't come with a bathroom! Solution: Give the sniper a toilet. Starite: Cellmates! Description: Give each prisoner a reminder of home! Problem 1: '''Each person needs a cellmate that they have something in common with! The football player needs to room with someone involved in sports! '''Hints * Give me an athletic roommate. * Place someone else who plays sports in here. * Give me someone who plays baseball. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the football player with a Jock Problem 2: '''The halfling was captured during an important quest! Give the halfling a member of her adventuring party! '''Hints * Give me someone to bring along on adventures. * Give me someone who wields a sword. * I need a knight. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the halfling with an Elf, or the player can use Larp Problem 3: '''The trombone player misses making music with others! Write someone to join the band! '''Hints * I need someone to join my band. * Give me someone else who plays music. * Give me someone who can play guitar. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the trombone player with a Singer, or the player can use Scratch Problem 4: '''The actress misses practicing her lines with other thespians! Write someone from the movie industry that she can practice with! '''Hints * I need someone to help me practice my script. * Give me someone who can act. * Give me some kind of actor. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the actress with a Stunt Double, or the player can use Flux or even Shakespeare. Problem 5: '''The scientist needs someone to share concepts with! Give him another member of the scientific community! '''Hints * A second scientist opinion never hurts. * I need someone who knows about biology. * I want a biologist to talk to. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the scientist a chemist, or the player can use Poindexter or even Einstein. Final Problem: '''The cosplayer is a huge fan of video games and anime! Create someone from nerd culture that he can talk to! '''Hints * I want to room with someone from nerd culture. * I want to meet an ancient assassin. * Give me a ninja to train with. Solution: Use the third hint, provide the cosplayer with another cosplayer or a gamer. Starite: Prison Break! Descrition: Help Maxwell escape from the prison! Problem 1: '''Maxwell needs to escape prison! Give the tired guard a place to sit and he might unlock the gate! '''Hints * I've been on my feet too long. * I would love a place to sit. * Give me a chair to relax on. Solution: Give the security guard a Beanbag Chair or use the third hint Problem 2: '''The guard unlocked the door! Now a ghost stands in the way! It can't open the door without a physical presence! '''Hints * I need a physical body. * Give me someone to possess. * Place a human in my room. Solution: Give the redcoat any humanoid objects Problem 3: '''The ghost scared the door open! Now a prisoner is craving a hearty meal! Give him something filling! '''Hints * Give me something hearty to eat. * Give me meat from an animal. * Give me steak. Solution: Give him any food. Problem 4: '''The prisoner destroyed the door! A con man has agreed to help Maxwell through the next door, but he needs a disguise to fool the camera! '''Hints * What can I wear to make the camera think I'm an officer? * Give me something a police man wears, * Give me a police hat. Solution: Give the con artist a Police Suit or use the third hint. Final Problem: '''Running the security system is a lonely job! The programmer has been here for too long and misses his furry pet! Give him man's best friend! '''Hints * I miss my pet. * Give me a small canine breed. * Give me a Corgi. Solution: Give the programmer any breed of dog. Hamsters and cats work to. Starite: The Gauntlet! Description: Reach the Starite in the tower! Problem 1.1: '''Complete the gauntlet to reach the Starite! Begin by getting out of this room! '''Hints * Escape from this room. * Use the button to open the door. * Place a box on the button and leave the room. Solution: Place anything heavy on the button. Problem 1.2: '''A hallway of fire blocks the path! Make it safely through the door! '''Hints * Reach the end of the hallway. * Try to extinguish the fires. * Use water to put out the flames. Solution: Use Rain to extinguish the fire or the third hint or spawn firefighters. Problem 2: '''Make it through to the next door! Beware of falling objects! '''Hints * Make it to the end of the hall. * Tripwires activate booby traps * Stand in the middle of the room to avoid the walls Solution: Use third hint or just wait on the first floor and use humanoid objects to move to the tripwires. Problem 3: '''The robot guard stands watch! Quickly make it safely! '''Hints * Make it to the door without being locked in the room. * Use adjectives to help Maxwell run faster. * Apply sonic on Maxwell and run. Solution: Use adjectives like fast or speedy on Maxwell. Problem 4.1: '''The Starite is open for the taking! Grab it! '''Hints * Grab the Starite. * Please grab the Starite. * Ignore the trap and grab the Starite. Solution: Just grab the Starite. Optional Solution: Apply the adjective Tiny on the tripwire, apply the adjectives tiny and flying to get around the tripwire without destroying the Starite. Problem 4.2: '''The Starite was destroyed! Make it to the time machine to set things right! '''Hints * Reach the time machine by taking the long way around. * Bring the key to the locked door. * Wait on the second floor and use a fan to move the spiked ball. Solution: Use the third hint or use give any object the adjective 'windy' or you could turn yourself molecular and flying and fly over the top. Problem 4.3: '''Time to head outside! Flip the switch to open the door! '''Hints * Find a way outside. * Maxwell is too big to fit through the door. * Apply small to Maxwell and go under the door. Solution: Apply an adjective to Maxwell like tiny or miniature. if you applied molecular before this should be easy. Problem 5: '''Find a way to traverse over the prison! Watch for potential hazards! '''Hints * Make it to the prison rooftop. * Press the button to open the gates. * Use the air vent to blow an object into the button. Solution: Wait inside and use any object to make the 2 exploding barrels explode. Then use the thrid hint. Problem 6: '''Lightning storms protect the top of this prison! Cross the roof! '''Hints * Carefully cross the rooftop. * Wait for the lightning to disappear before crossing the roof. * Watch the lightning to learn the rhythm. Solution: Be careful and try to memorize the pattern. Final Problem 1: '''Make it to the time machine but watch out for strong gusts! Those spikes are dangerous! '''Hints * Avoid the spikes to reach the time machine. * Watch the leaf to determine when to move. * Run as soon as the leaf reaches the spikes. Solution: Time yourself when on when you have to move Final Problem 2: '''All of the challenges have been completed! Now use the time machine for a second chance to grab the Starite. '''Hints * Hop in the time machine for a second chance. * Use the time machine to travel to the past. * Activate the time machine. Solution: It's pretty easy. Trivia *Payper N. Penitentiary is a play on the phrase "paper and pen": PAyPER N. (and) PENitentiary. *The Starite Shard mission used to unlock Bruiser could be a reference to the Henry Stickmin game "Escaping the Prison" which involved the main character breaking out of prison because of something stashed in a cake delivered to him.